What They Wanted
by Varie Raven
Summary: ~*Finished*~ Aeris is brought back to life, but in the midst of happiness, Sephiroth is resurrected. Kidnapping Tifa, he engages into a plan to make Aeris fall for him and Cloud for Tifa. Now Cloud is in hot pursuit of them leaving Aeris alone... R/R
1. The Dream

What They Wanted  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy nor do I have any affiliation with it's   
creators.  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
Tifa stood outside of Cloud's villa on a cold and foggy night. After the meteor, everyone  
had a home to go to except her. Cloud offered her to stay with him since going back to Nibelheim  
was out of the question. This was not the first time she'd have to stand outside. Cloud had  
another horrible nightmare about Aeris and was pacing around the house, muttering incoherent  
things to himself. Ever since Aeris's death, he's been haunted by visions of her. Of course you'd ask why visions of her would be bad, but then again, you don't know what these dreams and visions   
contain. At first, they would be pleasant and Aeris would tell him that she was fine in the life-  
stream. Then, her murder would be played back over and over again, it was monotanous. "You could  
have saved and protected me" she would say,"But you let me die, how could you!?" Having these  
dreams every single night is bound to drive someone to sheer madness. Aeris would never have said   
anything like that, no matter how unfair her death was. She was always that kind of cheery person   
that blames no one, but that didn't matter to Cloud. In his eyes, in his warped little mind, her   
death was all his fault and the weight on his shoulders would never be lifted. Confusion of   
Sephiroth was no more, now it was desperate and utter confusion with Aeris.   
Tifa couldn't take it anymore, his anguish was having a big effect on her. No matter what   
she did to try to help him, it was no use. It wouldn't change anything. She loved Cloud, and she  
loved him enough to put his life before her own. She wanted to end his suffering, even if it   
meant the start of hers. Besides, she couldn't compete with a dead woman.  
Tifa was out there for about another half-hour before deciding to come back in. She   
checked Cloud's room, he was sound asleep. She sighed and went in her room. It won't be long   
before he'll be reunited with her, she thought and went to sleep.  
The next morning, Tifa was awoken by an anxious roomate.  
"Tifa, Tifa! Get up!" Cloud exclaimed.  
"Oh God Cloud, what is it?" she asked a tad annoyed.  
"I found it! I found a way!"  
"A way? A way to what?" she inquired.  
"A way to bring Aeris back!" he exclaimed.  
"Huh?" Tifa questioned," How?"  
"It came to me, in a dream last night," he said.  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
"Anyway Aeris said that there was a way to bring her back. She mentioned something about  
the "orb of savior". She said if we used that, she would be brought back!!" he said all in one  
breath.  
"Cloud, stop and think for a moment," Tifa started, Cloud only nodded,"We know nothing   
about this "orb" let alone its whereabouts. If we want to save her, then we must find out more  
about everything instead of searching around aimlessly." Cloud nodded in agreement. Tifa was   
right and beforehand, he hadn't even thought of a plan. He frowned at the outrageousness of his  
idea. Tifa noticed this.  
"Now don't look so glum, I have an idea anyway," she said. Cloud's facial expression  
changed to one of curiousity.  
"Look, we can go to Cosmo Canyon and see Nanaki. They recently discovered new, ancient  
books in that cavern. We might be able to find something there, okay?" Tifa said.  
"Hmmm...good idea, let's start packing up to leave," he suggested and left the room. As   
soon as he left, Tifa broke into a sob. This was the beginning of her end. She got out of bed  
and looked under it. There was a shiny metal box. It contained her best weapon, Premium Heart,  
a Dragon Armlet, a ribbon, and all of her materia. After all, they might face turbulance along   
the way. Tifa dressed in her usual attire and as she did, she thought of what would become of  
her when Aeris came back. Of course her and Cloud would be the "perfect couple" and she didn't  
want to get in the way.  
"I'll leave when she comes back," she thought,"besides, they don't need me around to   
meddle with their lives. They probably want to be alone." Another tear escaped her eye when  
she knew that she had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to.  
"I guess I'll be on my own again, there's nothing wrong with that," she said to herself.  
Tifa didn't acknowledge the tears falling when Cloud came into the room.  
"Hey Tifa, I already rounded up the chocobos so lets get go- hey is there anything wrong?"  
he asked. She wiped her tears away and answered.  
"No, nothing's wrong, I-I j-just have something in my eye. Yeah, that's it, I have   
something in my eyes. Now let's get going." He nodded and she followed him out of the villa.  
  



	2. The Orb of Savior

Chapter 2: The Orb of Savior  
  
(A few hours later)  
The pair just arrived at Cosmo Canyon and was greeted by Nanaki.  
"Hello you two, what brings you here?" he asked.  
"We need information regarding "the orb of savior"," Cloud answered.  
"I surely don't know anything about that, but the new books we've acquired might be able  
to supply the information you are looking for," he said. Nanaki led Cloud and Tifa into a  
gigantic library.  
"This will take us forever to find," Tifa said.  
"Then I suggest we start now," Nanaki responded.   
Several hours into the research and Cloud jumped up.  
"I found it, I found it!!" he exclaimed.  
"Then read it to us," Tifa said.  
"Resurrecting the dead can be possible with the use of the 'orb of savior'. However, there  
are many complications regarding the process. Only those whose lives are taken unfairly can be  
brought back to life. Because those who were murdered can be brought back, the order of the   
universe must be balanced. In order to balance the ways, the murderer must be brought back also."  
"So, if we bring Aeris back, then Sephiroth will come back to life also?" Tifa asked.  
"Yeah, but I'll be ready for him, I'll kill him on sight," Cloud said determinedly and  
kept reading. "The ceremony must take place where the murder occured and the body of the one  
desired to be revived must be in the spot of his/her death. Once everything is in place, the  
bearer of the orb must take the dead's hand into one's own and with the other, hold the orb in  
the air. After this is completed, chant the words stated below."  
"Read the chant Cloud," Tifa encouraged and Cloud nodded and read again.  
  
"Oh Ancient Cetra, I invoke thee,  
bring the coveted one back to me.  
  
From the Earth, and the depths of the Lifestream,  
bring forth the power of the Holy beam.  
  
Let life be brought to the unfair death  
and also give living breath...  
  
To the one who caused such strife  
and bring both beings back to life."  
  
"Okay," Cloud started,"now we know what to do, but the passage left one thing out. What  
the hell is the 'orb of savior' anyway?!"  
"Cloud, I may have an idea to what it is," Tifa said.  
"Okay, then what do you think it is?" he asked.  
"Remember the Holy materia that dropped from the alter when Aeris died?" she asked, and   
Cloud nodded,"well, the orb can be a materia orb and that materia saved the planet. It was the   
planet's savior and also, the chant refers to the powers of Holy. There can't be any other  
explanation except that the 'orb of savior' is the Holy materia," she reasoned.  
"Tifa's got a point, and there's a great deal of logic behind her explanation. I think it's  
worth a shot," Nanaki supported.  
"That's right, I think we should get started right away, let's go now," Cloud said.  
"The two of you have been reading for hours, you are no doubt exhausted. I say you both  
should stay the night here and venture off in the morning. Besides, you want to have your  
senses at its keenest if you are to kill Sephiroth," he said.  
"Alright, we'll stay here then," Tifa agreed and Cloud nodded.  
(That night)  
Tifa stood on top of the observatory, planning her leave once Aeris arrives.  
"I could take a chocobo, since one of them is mine and travel to the north crater and live  
in the mountains near there, but it'd be too cold, ohh man," she thought. This was much more  
difficult than she expected. Where the hell would she go? Barret was with Marlene and Elmyra,   
they'd probably want to be left alone, to be a family. She didn't want to live with Yuffie, in   
fear that she wouldn't find her stuff in the morning. Cid and Shera need time together, alone,   
in fact, something might spark between them. Vincent...no no bad idea, Vincent's so cold and  
dark, he'd want silence, after all he's been through. Basically, there was no place for her to  
go.  
"I'll travel around till I find a place," she thought. Newly fallen tears fell rapidly as  
she thought of the unlikelyness of that. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed  
Cloud came up.  
"Hey Tif,I think we should be getting to bed if we want to be up early tomorrow, what do  
ya say?" he suggested. Tifa nodded and rushed to get back down. Cloud was absolutley puzzled. He  
knew there was something wrong with Tifa, he wasn't that emotionally challenged. She started  
acting weird ever since Cloud told Tifa how to bring Aeris back. He didn't know how, but he was  
going to find a way to fix everything once Aeris was brought back.  
"Yup, everything will turn out fine once Aeris is here," he thought and went back down  
to go to sleep.  



	3. Taken By Surprise

Chapter 3: Taken by Surprise  
  
The next morning Cloud and Tifa set of for the City of the Ancients. The plan was that  
Cloud would get Aeris from the lake and Tifa would obtain the Holy materia by the altar. Once  
they reached the city, they went their separate ways to complete their part of the mission.  
When Tifa found the altar, she hopped put on the extensive scuba gear to dive underwater. She   
jumped in the icy water and was in hot pursuit of the Holy materia. She swam furiously and   
looked for that pale green orb. Tifa was just about to give up when something glimmered in the  
corner of her eye. She turned around to find the "orb of savior" lodged between two rocks. This  
was going to be difficult to pull out. Grabbing on to the materia, Tifa pulled and pulled, but  
no avail. Finally, she held on the the orb and put both of her feet on the boulders nearby. She  
pushed off with her feet and the Holy materia came out easily, perhaps too easily. Tifa used  
too much force and was flying backwards. Without stopping herself, her back crashed into a sharp  
wall. The pain was enormous and the sharp rocks put a deep cut on her back. She struggled to get  
back to the surface. Splotches of blood were visible and that made her even more determined to   
reach the top. Once she did so, she saw Cloud at the altar with Aeris in his arms. Another  
pain shot up through Tifa, but it wasn't from her back. She got up and removed the scuba gear  
from her body. Blood trickled down her back, but Tifa ignored it and brought the Holy materia  
to Cloud. She watched him ready everything for the ceremony and continued to watch until he  
chanted the words. After this, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Aeris's body stirred and  
Cloud's eyes widened in happiness when she opened her eyes.  
"Aeris!" he cried. Her, still weak from her "long rest", gave only a long sigh of relief.  
Both of them, too caught up in the moment of seeing each other again, were oblivious to the dark  
figure that walked behind Tifa. It was only when Cloud looked up to see Tifa's reaction, did he  
finally see what was behind Tifa.   
"Tifa, look out!!" he shouted, but he knew it was too late.  
A powerful arm became wrapped around her neck, and a large and sharp sword pressed against  
her stomach. Tifa spotted a lock of silver hair behind her and instantly knew who it was.  
"So we meet again," said that all too familiar cynical voice.  
"Sephiroth," Cloud said grimly.  
"It's been too long. Now that you have Aeris, I'm sure you won't have any need for this   
little mynx here, now do you?" he questioned with a sneer.  
"Let her go, or I'll slice you in two," Cloud threatened.  
"You're in no position to make threats, after all, I do have, oh what's your name? Oh, Tifa  
that's it. I'm sure you don't want to make me injure your little friend here, isn't that right   
Cloud," he laughed maniacally. Normally, Tifa would be able to get out of Sephiroth's hold   
easily, but due to the cut on her back, the pain was tremendous. She had succumbed.  
"Okay, I'll be leaving now, and you can have your friend back, if you find her that is!"   
Sephiroth laughed, his voice filled with malevolence. He threw something at the ground and   
disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
Cloud kicked himself over and over again for letting his guard down and letting Sephiroth  
take his best friend. He heard a low whimper, and looked behind him. He completely forgot about  
Aeris. Cloud was just not having any luck with the ladies lately. Aeris was still a little weak  
from the revival and needed to be put somewhere safe so Sephiroth couldn't take her too.  
Cloud traveled back to his villa and placed Aeris on a bed there.  
"Cloud, I want to help you find Tifa," she said.  
"I'm sorry Aeris, but you're still very weak and I couldn't bear it if I lost you again,"  
he replied.  
"Oh come on, don't give me that! I've been in danger for quite some time!" she protested.  
"Yeah, and that's what got you killed! Please Aeris, just for once, could you listen to   
me?" he pleaded. Aeris looked at him and realized what pain he was going through now.  
"Fine, I guess I'll stay here," she said disapointed.  
"Okay, good, don't worry I'll get her back and then we'll all be safe again," he said  
reassuringly and gave Aeris a kiss on the forehead.  
"Bye Cloud," she said, not sure if this was going to be the last time she will ever see   
him.  
"Bye Aeris, I'll be back soon," he salutated. They both nodded and Cloud left the villa.  
  



	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan  
  
(Meanwhile, in some unknown place)  
"Uughgh!" Tifa grunted as she was dropped to the floor."Ya know, you could just be a tad  
gentler!"  
"Oh toughen up. This is nothing," he said. Tifa looked around. She was in a verk dark room  
with no windows and two doors. One of the doors was open and it led to a bathroom. There was some  
type of mattress on the floor with a blanket and Tifa assumed it was some kind of bed. The only  
other thing in the room was a chair and small table to which Sephiroth was sitting at.  
"You know, this place would be very easy to escape from, seeing there's only a simple door  
standing in my way," Tifa said, Sephiroth only laughed.  
"Sure, there may only be a door, but you have no idea where we are. You would be lost in  
no time flat, and the monsters outside are mutated beyond your level. They'd kill you without  
a moment's haste. So it looks like you're stuck here," he explained.  
"Why did you take me here?! What do you want from me? Are you trying to punish Cloud? He  
killed you because you were beyond insane, you were a mad lunatic," Tifa inquired. Again,   
Sephiroth chuckled.  
"Actually my plan differs much from that and believe it or not, you happen to be a big  
part of it," he said.  
"What is it? World domination again, God, we both know that didn't work for you, you might  
as well give up now," Tifa said sarcastically. This angered Sephiroth.  
"Shut up, you bothersome little wretch! A little whore like you wouldn't possibly   
begin to comprehend MY plan!" he shouted. This pissed off Tifa even more.  
"WHORE??! How dare you call me that! You're a cruel, heartless, self-absorbed crazy   
son of a bitch! I can't even call you a MAN!!" she retorted. Sephiroth gave her a slap across the face.  
"Contain yourself woman! You're the one acting crazy," he said. Angered by his touch, she  
slapped him back. He slapped her again, and she hit him again. They continued this until Tifa   
felt unbelievably weak. She wobbled and then fell into Sephiroth's arms. She was facing his chest.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he looked in her half-closed eyes. He felt a sticky  
liquid substance on his fingers as he held her back. He turned her around and saw the deep cut  
that was bleeding profusely on her back.  
"Dear God woman! When were you going to tell me about this?!" he asked.  
"I didn't feel the need, you don't care if I die," she answered.  
"I very well do care if you die. If I am to carry out my plan, then you have to remain alive  
or I have no other option," he said. Sephiroth led her to the bed/mattress and laid her on her  
stomach to examine the wound.   
"I'll be right back," he said and went into the bathroom. Tifa didn't see him come back   
with a large bottle of antiseptic spray, and water. He sprayed the antiseptic on her wound and  
she winced in pain before crying out.  
"OWWWWWWW... stop it stop it!" she cried.  
"I can't unless you want to die of infection, I won't stop. Surely you wouldn't want to   
die from something utterly stupid. I mean, if you are going to die, it'll be by my hands," he  
laughed.  
"Oh gee, that's a real uplifter," Tifa said sarcastically as Sephiroth continued to clean  
the wound. Once she was bandaged up, Sephiroth returned all of the materials to the bathroom.  
Tifa was very curious to what his plan was, so she decided to sit up and ask him when he came  
back.  
"Umm, Sephiroth, what exactly is your plan?" she asked. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow.  
"Hmmm...you made it quite clear earlier that I'm a mad raving lunatic. Why would you  
want to hear a 'diabolical' plan' from me?" he said sarcastically.  
"Well, if I'm such a big part of your stupid plan, then I demand to know what it is!" she  
shouted.  
"Oh, you're in no position to demand anything!" he snapped. He drew his sword and held the  
tip of it slightly under her chin. The look he gave was quite menacing. The look Tifa gave back  
was almost provoking him.  
"Come on, you know you won't kill me, after all, I'm a big part of your plan, remember?"  
she said smiling.  
"Goddamnit!" he shouted as he threw his sword on the ground. Tifa let out a sigh of  
exasperation.  
"Look, Sephiroth, all I asked was what your plan was, must you pick a fight with me?" she  
asked.  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but just so you won't be disappointed, it's not a plot to take over  
the world," he said. She nodded and listened intentively.  
"You are the only other person in the world, to know about this besides myself, and in  
order for me to complete my plan, I need your help and cooperation," he said.  
"Go on," Tifa nodded, obviously interested.  
"Okay,... I'm in love with Aeris," he blurted out. Tifa looked at him in surprise, she had  
no idea a man such as he, was capable of loving. Noting the irony of it all, she burst out laughing.  
"Now what, may I ask, is so funny?" one very annoyed Sephiroth asked. Unable to contain   
herself, she told him all of it in between fits of laughter.  
"You love(laughter) Aeris but you(laughter) killed her. Now(laughter) I know what(laughter)  
the saying means (laughter) by love hurts!!" she bursted out. Her sides were now hurting from the  
amount of laughter she had just performed. Sephiroth just stared at her with complete annoyance.  
"Now when you're finished laughing at my expense, I'll continue," Sephiroth said coldly.   
Tifa stopped when she saw the icy glare coming from him.  
"Ok then, I'll continue," he started,"I've watched Aeris ever since we were younger.  
Although I'm a few years ahead of her, I've watched her with growing infatuation. I always  
visited her when she stayed in the Shinra building. Though she was still a child when I was  
in my teens, she had the intelligence of an adult. I was intrigued by this girl who plagued my  
every waking thought. Of course I said not a word of it to anyone and kept this secret. The day  
her and her mother left happened to be a very devastationg one for me. She had become my best  
friend, the only person who truly cared about me and not my skill with a sword. When Shinra  
reported that it would be next to impossible to find her, I suddenly stopped smiling, unless  
it was a grin full of malevolence. From then on, I concentrated solely on my combat skills and  
my duties, but never the less, I thought about her constantly. Not so far after, I found out  
that I was nothing more than a toy to all those I knew, a mere war weapon to be unleashed to all  
those that defied the Shinra empire. Their imperialism drove me to lunacy. The experience with  
Cloud had actually dawned this on me. I went mad and disappeared to only come back later and   
release my revenge. When I did so, I saw Aeris again, but in Cloud's companionship. The voices  
of Jenova had told me that she would get in the way of my plan and that if I killed her, my   
plan would be fulfilled and that Aeris would join me soon after. Of course, I didn't realize my  
foolishness until after I died." Tifa was already tearing up at his story. It had never even  
crossed her mind of the anguish behind his madness. She only thought he was a lunatic with  
absolutely nothing to lose. This made her feel so self-absorbed, she only thought about the way  
she percepted things, not anyone else's. Trying to hide her tears, she said,"Well, what's this  
got to do with me?"  
"This is the best part. You're going to help me to make her mine," he said smugly. She just  
gawked at him with shock.  
"And just how am I going to help you out. It's not like I can go up to her and tell her  
to love you," she explained.  
"Which brings me to the next part. No I don't expect you to do that, you are a pawn," he  
said. Tifa arched an eyebrow,"How so?"  
"With you kidnapped by me, Cloud will no doubt be looking for you. With him out of the way,  
Aeris will be alone. Right now, this is a time of confusion for her, she had mixed feelings. I can  
pursuade her to go my way," he said.  
"How are you going to persuade her from here?! You can't travel back and forth, Cloud might  
see you, and you can't leave me unguarded because I might escape," she said.  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. But you don't know about one gift I've acquired when I was  
dead," Sephiroth replied.  
"And what's that?"  
"I have the power of astral projection," he said. Tifa listened with growing curiosity.  
"What this means is that I can travel the astral planes and invade the dreams of people."  
"How did you learn to do that?"  
"I picked it up from other dead guys, they taught me well," he chuckled.  
"Go on."  
"Furthermore, I will go in the Aeris's dream and persuade her there. It's as simple as that,"  
he said.  
"And what if I don't cooperate?" Tifa asked.  
"I think you will, this plan benefits the both of us," he said.  
"How does this benefit me?"  
"I will also invade Cloud's dream, informing him that you are in great danger under my care.  
This will make him more determined. I will also put other things in there that are in every way favorable  
to you."  
"Okay, hold on a second, even if Aeris did love you("Highly doubtful," she thought)how  
would you guys even be together? Cloud wouldn't allow it," Tifa said.  
"That's why I would visit her and convince her that the only way for us to be together was  
to run away with each other. She'd write Cloud a letter telling him she needed to be by herself  
and that she needed a new life. I know Cloud's values, he'd leave her alone if she truly wished it," he  
said. Tifa nodded. "Once Cloud rescues you, Aeris and I will be long gone and he'll take you  
home to find the letter, letting you and him to live your lives together, uninterupted."  
"But how will I know if it's real love? I'll never know if he truly loves me or if I'm just  
a second choice after Aeris. I-I can't do it, I won't do it. I refuse to be that deceptive," she  
pleaded. Sephiroth only laughed coldly, making a chill run down Tifa's spine. He got up and stood  
behind Tifa. Putting his hands on her shoulders and letting his chin rest on the crook of her neck,  
he spoke, "Come on, you know you want take my offer. You want Cloud, you need him, this is the  
only way Tifa. We're not going to hurt anyone, all we are going to do is make them see who it  
is they really want. Is that a crime?" She could feel his hot breath on her ear, it made her   
shudder. Tifa shut her eyes to think for a moment, when she opened them, a tear ran down her cheek.  
"Okay, I'll do it," she said in a husky whisper. Sephiroth lifted himself and said,"I knew you would."  
Tifa put her head in her hands and let the whole situation sink in. Abrubtly, her head shot up and she  
walked over to Sephiroth and slapped him hard. He grabbed her hand.  
"What the hell was that for!!!" he shouted.  
"You're the one who gave Cloud those horrible dreams about Aeris! You're the one who  
caused him to have such grief and anguish over Aeris!" she accused. Sephiroth gave out a wide  
grin.  
"Well I had to find some way to get Aeris and myself alive again. I saw Cloud as the perfect gate,  
so yes, I did give Cloud those dreams," he chuckled. Tifa slapped him again with her free hand.  
"I told you, I will not tolerate such behavior!" he shouted.  
"How could you? You vile, disgusting man. Do you have any idea on what pain you caused?  
Cloud's sleepless nights had nearly driven me suicidal. Not only did you hurt him, you caused  
me searing pain as well! You only care about yourself and don't even give a second thought to  
the people you hurt. How can a man like you even be capable of loving?!" she cried. She tried  
pounding her fists on his chest but she failed. Dropping to her knees, she finally broke into  
a sob.   
Tifa had cried herself to sleep that night; her tears exhausted herself. Sephiroth stared  
at her sleeping on the floor in the corner. After a battle in his mind, he decided to pick her up  
and put her on the mattress/bed. She'd have sore joints in the morning if she were to stay like that.  
Once she was set, Sephiroth stared at her blood-stained outfit and wondered exactly how much she   
had bled before him noticing it. Had she have told him later, she might not have made it. He closed  
his eyes and recalled the warm and sticky sensation it left on his fingers. The tremors of fatigue  
finally took impact and he felt the desperate need to sleep. He really didn't feel like sleeping  
on the floor and Tifa was already in the bed.  
"Damnit!" he shouted in a whisper. Well, it's not like he was going to touch her or anything  
for that matter. "What's the harm in just sleeping next to her?" he thought, "the only woman I want  
is Aeris anyway." With that trivial battle resolved, he lifted the sheet and climbed in. 


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion   
  
Tifa fluttered her eyes open and assumed that it must be morning already. She tried effortlessly to  
get up but soon discovered that an overpowering weight held her back. She focused more clearly on this  
apparent obstacle and almost let out a shriek of surprise. She was held in a tight embrace by Sephiroth.  
Moreover, her arms were around him as well. She figured that it was a natural instinct since body heat was, in fact,  
the best source of warmth during the chilly night. The flimsy sheet that was used as a blanket was a poor excuse through  
the night. Never the less, she slept more soundly than she had ever recalled sleeping in Cloud's villa. Though her bed  
and sheets were by far comfortable, she could not help waking up in the middle of the night worrying if Cloud had some sort of   
seizure. Despite the sudden feeling of comfort, Tifa knew she had to get up now. She would not dare to be in Sephiroth's arms  
when he wakes. Who knows what might happen. After an arm was lifted, she stuggled to get out of his hold and succeeded. God, she   
knew she had to take a shower. The stains of blood on her skin, as well as her clothing, were beginning to have it's  
effect. Dried blood is not the most pleasant scent. Tifa eyed the shower stall and started making her way towards it. The door  
closed and that's when Sephiroth opened his eyes. For the past half-hour, he'd been on the borderline of sleep and consciousness.  
He hadn't the motive to completely wake up so he just lied there, completely lifeless. He saw Tifa walk into the shower and   
understood that she'd probably want to remove the disgusting smell of dry blood from her. Of course, one would think why the   
maniacal Sephiroth would be disgusted at dry blood. With the way he was before, he much preferred blood freshly spilt rather than  
it be there for a period of time.  
Sephiroth finally removed himself from the confines of his bed and walked over to the chair he was going to make himself   
accustomed to. Still groggy from his rest, he decided to think over the details of his plan. Everything was so intricate and   
woven together that if one part failed, the whole plan would fall apart. It was greatly foolish of him to construct a plan such  
as this. Was he even madder than before he died?   
"Why would Aeris want me anyway?" he asked himself," I took her life unfairly for my own selfish reasons, not even caring of  
what she wanted." He pounded his fist on the table that caused a minor vibration. He still kept thinking, he and Aeris had been  
good friends before she left with his mother. She even showed remorse when he first revealed he was the culprit of all the   
possible crimes against nature. Perhaps she had forgiven him, and would take him back.   
"We're soulmates," he decided,"she has to take me back. A love like ours cannot be severed so easily." But wait a minute,  
was this real love? Did they really love each other?  
"Of course we loved each other," he thought," well at least I know I love her." But again, did he really love her, or has   
mere infatuation with her overpower his senses to be confused with love?  
"I have to stop thinking like this," he finalized," I just have to make the dreams more convincing. Then Aeris'll realize  
her love for me." A sudden shouted profane word interupted his silent reverie.  
"SHIT!" a voice from the bathroom shouted.  
"It must be Tifa," he concluded and headed towards the door of the bathroom.  
"What is it now woman?" he asked while knocking on the door.  
"Well, I tried to wash my clothes so I wouldn't be stuck with blood, so now I have nothing to wear. And Sephiroth, I   
refuse to leave this room naked," she replied.   
"Looks like you should of thought of that before you washed your clothes," he chuckled.  
"I'm serious Sephiroth, I need something to wear, desperatley," she said.  
"Is there a towel in there?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Uh.. yeah there is," Tifa said.  
"Then wrap that around you and come out. I might have something avaliable for you to wear," he said. Tifa did as she was  
told and came out with a white linen towel wrapped around her wet body. She shivered slightly from the apparent coldness of the   
room. Sephiroth's face unwavered when she came out, but in his mind, he was stunned. She stood before him, like a weak little   
rabbit waiting for the inevitable wrath of a hungry fox. He straitened his posture and unclasped the enormous cape that hung about  
his shoulders. Sephiroth whisked the cape around her body and fastened it tightly, so none of her would be shown in the least.  
After it was secured, Tifa dropped the towel at her feet. To her evident surprise, Sephiroth leaned down to pick it up and held  
it towards her face. Not a word was exchanged; it was as if they both had the incapability to speak. Sephiroth stepped away from  
her and turned his back. When he did, Tifa finally spoke.  
"Thank you... Sephiroth," she said, loathing herself for ever thanking him, but it would've been rude not to.  
"No problem," he replied and sat in the chair,"It's about time you learned some etiquitte and manners."  
"Oh you're hopeless!!" she shouted and went back to the bathroom to fetch her wet clothing.  
Later in the day, when the sun almost set, Tifa decided to ask Sephiroth a question.  
"Um... hey Sephiroth?" she asked.  
"What is it?"  
"Did you give Cloud or Aeris any dreams yet?"  
"No, not yet, they both must feel the suffering of loneliness first. Maybe tonight I will give them dreams," he answered.  
"I see," she said. She could not believe she was actually going along with this scheme. It was so deceiving, underhanded, but  
don't the underhanded usually win out. This was not the way she wanted to win Cloud's heart. But perhaps it was the only way.   



	6. The Dreams

Chapter 6: The Dreams  
  
It took a couple hours until the evening dawned on the world and it was finally time for Cloud and Aeris to receive their dreams. Sephiroth walked over to the chair and sat in it. His eyes rolled back and he started to tremble.  
"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Tifa asked. It broke him out of his trance.  
"Well, before you messed me up," he started, a little aggravated," I was just about to astral project, you know, give Cloud and Aeris their dreams."  
"I see," she said nodding her head. Sephiroth fell back into his trance until his eyes just shut completely.  
(Meanhile... in dreamy land... heh heh...Snicker... snicker)  
Cloud's dream(First person point-of-view)  
  
There in the black abyss she stood. Her glorious brown hair shimmered in the starlight. Was this Aeris? No, this was Tifa. Do I feel this way for her, no, it can't be. I've waited so long to be with Aeris. Who was this coming out of the shadows?(gasp) It was Sephiroth. Oh how I want to slash his insides and smear his blood on the wall as a shrine of my revenge.  
Sephiroth walked up behind Tifa enclosed his hands over her eyes. She gasped slightly as she turned around. When he released her, her eyes widened in surprise but not in fear. Instead of fighting him off, she only embraced him. Why? Why wasn't she breaking away, and why was Sephiroth looking at her that way? He leaned in for a kiss and Tifa was all too eager to receive it from him. Sephiroth pulled away and all of a sudden, Tifa looked drastically weaker. The black caped man leaned in for a kiss again, but this time Tifa was way too weak to pull away. When he finally pulled away, Tifa fell in a crumpled heap against Sephiroth. He simply smiled and tossed her aside.   
"Don't you see what will happen if you waste your time?! It is not of abundance to you. Each minute that you are away, you let her fall into my arms. Loving me will be the death of her, are you going to let that happen to her? Are you going to let the love of your life slip away from your fingers like grains of sand?" he had said. Sephiroth then walked away with his cape whisking behind him. Finally, a pool of blood flooded my vision and Tifa simply floated out of my sight...  
  
Aeris's dream(First-person point of view)  
  
I stood on the sands of the beach that seemed to belong to Costa de Sol. It was pitch black outside and my eyes weren't yet focused. When they finally came to be, a masculine figure was in my line of vision. Of course I knew who it was; it was the one who caused massive destruction, my murderer, my only love. WHAT?! Love? Where did that come from? I'm in love with Cloud... Aren't I? Sephiroth's gargantuan cape whisked away from the ocean winds until he finally turned around.   
"Have you chosen your love yet? Don't be so quick to judge; your true love is right before your eyes and you don't even know it, or perhaps you do. Don't lie to yourself, it isn't fair for you, Cloud, and especially me," he had said.  
"But Sephiroth, I'm not lying to myself, I know who I love," I said to him, shaking, but not from the chilly ocean winds.  
"Really, then why are you so reluctant to voice your choice. My poor naive little Aeris, don't you see that Cloud already has found love?" he told me in a provacative whisper.  
A giant wave came about and within it was an image, a vision. It was of Cloud and Tifa.  
"You see, Cloud was in love with her as a child and endured the Shinra episode because of her. If he hadn't fallen that day, you would've never been involved. Don't you understand?! You are nothing but a mere obstacle in between two lovers," he said with his green eyes glowing in the darkness. Yet another vision was seen in the water, it was Cloud and Tifa, kissing passionately. Tears fell freely from my eyes, why was Sephiroth doing this to me? Of course I knew about the love Cloud still held for Tifa, I was just praying, with one spark of hope that Cloud held a different love for me. A love not shared by friends, but by lovers.   
"Your true love will always be in front of you as you dream, as you sleep, as you think, and as you see. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes, time will just allow everything to take place," he said. Sephiroth leaned in closer and surprisingly I did not stop him. I felt his warm lips on mine and I wondered how I would be able to love my murderer...  
  
It's been two hours since Sephiroth has been "conscious" and Tifa was getting concerned. She walked from the bed over to where Sephiroth was sitting. His head was tilted back over the base of the chair and his silver locks were swaying behind him. Tifa leaned over to examine his face. She studied his features to realize that Sephiroth was not entirely bad-looking. In fact, had the two met under different circumstances, he'd be one of the type of guys Tifa would go for. Of course, in reality, Tifa was in love with Cloud and Sephiroth with Aeris. Sephiroth was too cold and reticent for her liking anyway. But wait a minute, hadn't Cloud been the same way??  
"Oh god what's wrong with me?" she thought and she could not take her eyes off of him.  
Suddenly, Sephiroth's eyes shot open, seeing Tifa looking at him attentively. Even then she couldn't move, she was stunned in her place. Sephiroth did not speak a work, but instead stared back. Tifa saw his intense green eyes and she felt drawn to them. She had never seen such eyes. It was as if she could feel his anguish, his emotions by simply staring in his hypnotic gaze. Sephiroth saw Tifa's rich, wine colored eyes, it was a change from Aeris's sea colored ones. He felt her uncertainty and her tension by looking into the pools of rich colour. Finally   
Sephiroth raised his head, still staring at her, not bringing himself to look away. Both of them stood up and and leaned in, closer, and closer, until their faces were centimeters away. Tifa finally pulled away and Sephiroth looked the other at the same time almost as if they had broken out of their own trance.   
"So um...Sephiroth, what did you put in their dreams," Tifa said a little uneasy.  
"Just things that were necessary," he replied, unwavered.  
"Oh," she said," well, I'm going to sleep, you coming?" Tifa's words flew out of her mouth before she even caught them. Her face reddened and she turned away before he even had the chance to answer.  
"No, I'll retire soon enough, I need time to think about other things," he replied, a little surprised, but he didn't show it. She nodded and climbed into the "bed" and pulled the thin sheet over her. Sephiroth signed and went back to sit in the chair.  
"What the hell am I doing?!" he thought," What am I thinking? It's been so long since I had been in the company of a lady. I have to learn to control myself. If I don't, this whole plan will fall apart and my chances with Aeris will wither away to nothing." 


	7. Sheer Madness

Chapter 7: Sheer Madness  
  
Tifa woke up the next morning with an incredible feeling of shame and disgust from what she'd done the previous day. Why did she feel the need to stare at him? Why did she allow herself to be caught? Why? Why? Why? Tifa rolled over and realized the familiar body wasn't where it should be.   
"Oh well," she thought, and looked over to see Sephiroth sleeping in the chair. "It's best if he sleeps over there, I guess, it'd probably be really uncomfortable to sleep in the same bed." Getting up to go to the shower, Tifa felt a new wave of emotion hit her. She felt completely undesirable, a feeling of unwantedness. No one wanted her. Both Cloud and Sephiroth wanted Aeris; they want her girlish charm, soft brown hair, beautiful sea eyes, her infectious laugh.   
"God," she started thinking," why would anyone want a tough girl from the slums that was a former bar hostess? Certainly not Cloud... or Sephiroth. W-w-w-wait a minute, why do I care what Sephiroth wants? He's just my kidnapper and probably...my  
murderer. Why do I care anyway, what good would it do me to keep myself alive. All I'm suceptible to is more suffering and more pain. Cloud doesn't want me, he made that quite clear and Sephiroth... well Sephiroth, he wants Aeris to be his, why else would he put up with all this shit if he didn't love her. Love? Is that man really capable of loving? It sure seemed like he was, but she wasn't quite sure. Perhaps... OH GOD WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT WHY HE LOVES AERIS!!!!!!! If I keep this up, I'm going to drive myself crazy." Tifa continued to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
Sephiroth just woke up with a sore body and aching joints.   
"Why did I sleep in this stupid chair?" he asked himself,"Oh that's right, I couldn't sleep in that bed, not last night."  
He stood up and rubbed the back of the neck. Hearing the shower running, he assumed Tifa was in there.   
"What exactly happened yesterday? Why was she looking at me like that. No one's ever looked at me with such... curious eyes. Sure Aeris had at one point, but she was so much younger. Why didn't I look away, all I did was cause further confusion. If we hadn't looked away, then we might've... I don't even want to think about what might've happened. Am I attracted to her? No, I can't be. I love Aeris and I know that she's the only one meant for me, period. Tifa's in love with Cloud, there's no way she'd be looking otherwise either. I saw the way she stood by him on my mad raving quest for world domination. If she had her way, I probably would've ate a lot of fist in that last battle. She hates me anyway, she hates me with a passion. I killed her father, destroyed her hometown, nearly killed her best friend, and roused up so much confusion that would put any normal person in an asylum. I was even surprised at the fact that she agreed to go along with the plan. Well I guess it's anything at all for the one you love. I'd do anything for Aeris..."   
Sephiroth walked around and made the food rations that got her and him through eveyday. While eating his, he put Tifa's on the table so she could eat it when she came out.   
"Hmm... I have to furthur detail my plan, I expect Cloud to be here by next week if all goes well. So that means I have to really give convincing dreams to Aeris. If she loved me... then why would I even have to give her convincing dreams?"  
"Because she fell for someone else, stupid," he thought again," Oh how I enjoyed slicing that son of a bitch Cloud with my sword. But he threw me in that damn reactor, little bastard. I got lucky to actually get out of there unmaimed. I'd do it again, spill his blood relentlessly if he stood in my way, in my quest... for Aeris. I'd be so ruthless, slashing his flesh, making him bleed AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Sephiroth shot up again.  
"It's happening again... I'm going crazy... I'm driving myself towards the edge to complete lunacy. I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen, not again. Not when I'm so close in achieving what I longed for for so long. Is she worth it? Is she worth all of this madness that possessing me, just because we had something I wish to replenish. She made me feel whole, when she left me I couldn't bear the world. That's why I must be with her!" he explained to himself," Wait, but she loves Cloud right now, why does she love him, that pathetic little wuss, man I swear, when I see him I'm going to... NO I'M DOING IT AGAIN!!!" Sephiroth picked up the bowl and shattered it on the ground. Gripping his hair, he sank to his knees in mind-boggling agony.  
"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" he heard Tifa say, coming out of the bathroom in a linen towel. He couldn't find the strengh to answer her and passed out.  
  
When Tifa came out of the bathroom she saw Sephiroth on his knees, gripping his hair. She asked him what was wrong, she got no answer and now he was sprawled on the floor. Immediatly she rushed towards him. From the looks of it, Sephiroth passed out. Tifa lifted his shoulders and was overwhelmed by how heavy he was. She dragged him to the bed and successfully put him in it. Her hand felt for a temperature, but he didn't have a fever; physically, he looked completely normal.  
"Oh god, oh god," she thought, she didn't know what to do. Suddenly he started to glow a reddish color. Now she knew what it was, Sephiroth was berserked. She took a closer examination and realized that he was confused also. Never before had she heard of someone inducing berserk or confuse on themselves unknowingly like that. This was very strange. Tifa ran to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to look for a remedy. Luckily, she found a vial of the needed liquid. She ran back to Sephiroth and knelt by the bed. Parting his lips, she realized that Sephiroth would choke on the liquid since he was unconsious. He can't swallow it either, how is she going to cure him. He has to take the remedy, or he could possibly stay unconsious forever.  
"Wait a minute, I could take advantage of this situation. I could escape since he can't stop me. I'm pretty sure I could find my way out of here and plus Sephiroth likes to underestimate people. I bet I could take on those monsters," she thought.  
She glanced back at Sephiroth and knew she could do no such thing to him. It would be cruel and heartless, just like him.   
"There's gotta be a way to get that liquid down his throat, there has to be!" she thought anxiously," Hmmm... everything moves by force. If I found a stronger force to move the liquid, it'd be able to get down his throat, but it has to be a force light enough so it won't damage his esophagus." She thought some more and she thought of a way to get the remedy digested, she just was reluctant to use it.   
"Air would get the remedy down, but I'd have to project it through my mouth. Do I really want to do this?(Tifa listen to yourself Goddammit! For once you have to stop being so selfish!)," she thought," There's only one option, and I have to take it. His life depends on it." Tifa opened the vial and poured its contents in her mouth without swallowing. She then lifted Sephiroth's head, parted his lips, and put her mouth on his. Her mouth didn't part from his until every drop was down his throat. She rose and looked at him. The red was disappearing from his face and he seemed more relaxed. Without knowing it, Tifa was smiling and let out a great sigh of relief.   
Sephiroth fluttered his eyes open and was surprised to see Tifa's smiling face right above his. She was still holding his head and he had no idea what just happened.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"You were unconsious; somehow you berserked and confused yourself. I uhh... gave you a remedy. I should be the one asking you what happened," she replied.  
"I was just sitting in the chair, thinking and this sudden madness came over me and I guess I blacked out."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"I was going over details of my plan, that's all." Tifa knew there was something more, but she decided not to press it any furthur. She started to turn away, but Sephiroth took her hand.  
"Tifa," he started," I-I was so confused. When I passed out, I felt like, I was being pulled in an abyss, an abyss of sheer madness. It was like a gravity was pulling me towards it, towards the lunacy. It-it's happening to me again."  
"Sephiroth, what do you mean?" Tifa asked, obviously concerned.  
"When I think about the plan, you and Cloud, Aeris, and myself, I just battle these bouts of insanity. At first, they were just small ones, little ones that you could just shake off and not worry about. But lately, they've been getting stronger and stronger," he told her.  
"Everytime you think about the plan? Sephiroth, why does that happen to you?"  
"I don't know, all I know is that if I don't find some kind of cure, I won't come back next time or..."  
"Or? Or what, what will happen???" she questioned wide-eyed.  
"Remember, the Meteor?" he inquired. A wave of realization hit Tifa and she knew what might happen... next time.  
"Are you saying, you'll go crazy again?"  
"You must be the queen of understatements," he chuckled. Tifa didn't laugh, she knew that this was indeed a very serious matter. The planet would be in danger again, there was no way that she could let that happen. When the time comes, she would have to kill Sephiroth, to protect the planet.  
"Look Tifa, we can't give up on the plan, we're so close, so close, and you can't give up on me either," Sephiroth said.  
"Huh?" Tifa was surprised at his remark," What do you mean?"  
"I know myself going crazy scares you because you fear for the planet, your friends, and your life. As long as I can stay sane, we'll be fine, so don't give on me, we have time still."  
"What's preventing you from going over and getting Aeris right now, she undoubtably alone? Cloud's out looking for me probably."  
"She's not convinced yet. The moment she's entirely convinced that we are supposed to be together, I am going to retrieve her."  
"You say it like she's your possession that someone stole from you," Tifa remarked. Sephiroth squeezed her hand tighter, almost crushing it. He looked up at her and Tifa could see the pure rage in his eyes.  
"That's because she was MINE, and your poor 'beau' TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted.  
"Ooowwwwwww Sephiroth, you're-you're hurting me," she said. He looked at her and saw the genuine fear and hurt in her eyes. As he kept looking, he calmed down and loosened his grip on her.  
"I-I'm sorry," he said looking down. Tifa took her hand and lifted his chin.  
"Listen, Sephiroth, in order for this whole thing to work, you're going to have to calm down. Now look, I'll do everything I can to stop you from erupting your anger, but you're going to have to work out the details of your plan by contolling your anger."  
"(sigh) Ok, fine." He let go of her hand and Tifa stood up.  
"You didn't even bother to get changed woman?" he chuckled, pointing out that she was still in the towel. She looked at herself and then glared wide-eyed.  
"Hey!! I saved your life so I don't want any of those obnoxious comments from you!" she said, showing her annoyance. Sephiroth got up and grabbed her left hand again.  
"Like I said in the beginning, you are in no position to demand anything. You forget, that I can still kill you."  
"Uggghhh, oh you're such a smug asshole!" she shouted and rushed to the bathroom. Undoubtably, Sephiroth had that malvolent grin spread across his face.  
  



	8. Unexpected Confilict

Chapter 8: Unexpected Conflict  
  
Two weeks have passed since Sephiroth had the "madness attack" and so far things were definately not going as planned. Sephiroth had been expecting Cloud for several days but he could not sense him anywhere near the area. Surely Cloud would've arrived by now. In addition to that, it was taking Sephiroth longer to convince Aeris. At least Cloud not showing up gave him time for more dreams, but she was still so reluctant. These were the dreams as of late.  
  
Cloud's Dream  
There were lush greenery everywhere that gave off a faint glow. I remember this place, it was the Sleeping Forest again, but instead of Aeris being there, I only saw Tifa. What does this mean? Lately, all I've been dreaming about was her. Why? Is there some unearthed feeling I have for her? Deep in my subconscious, do I really want her? I don't know, but I DO know that I cannot stand her being in the hands of Sephiroth. I don't know what he's doing with her and that makes me feel so painful and uneasy. Oh no, there he is again. WHY? WHY? WHY are you in my dreams yet AGAIN!!!!???!?!? Are you here to curse me for the rest of my life, taking away all I hold dear. No!! NO! NO! I WON'T HAVE IT!! I started running towards him, but it seems I am getting nowhere. He embraces her from behind, kissing her neck and making a trail of butterfly kisses up on the side of her face. Tifa turned around, apparently not getting enough. This time she jumps up and forces her mouth on Sephiroth's. Oh God, I can't take this anymore!! Tifa why are you doing this? You loathe that man, you always have and you always will. I see the pair pulling away and Tifa rests her head on his shoulders, looking completely content. I don't think I ever saw the look of satisfaction on her face ever since I left Nibelheim.   
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TIFA!?!?!? GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted. Both look up at me, but Tifa only buried her head deeper in his chest.  
"What's the matter Cloud, is this more than you can bear? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"  
"You arrogant bastard, why are you always taking what's MINE!!??"  
"Because you took something of my possession long ago, so now, you're paying me back with this little minx here," he replied, lifting Tifa's chin with his index finger and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
"Stop it!!"  
"Or you'll what. This young lady can't wait for you forever, why... that'd be ludicrous. You'd never took the liberty of loving her when you had the chance, so you choose to do so when she's not yours to hold. Why Cloud, that's awfully selfish of you," Sephiroth remarked in this cocky sarcastic tone that made Cloud livid.  
"Whether or not you make a speedy rescue is completely up to you, but take notice that you do not want to make this rare one wait. She just might fall into the hands of... the likes of me, ha ha ha ha ha ha," he laughed and whisked Tifa away...  
  
Aeris' Dream  
Oh God, where am I this time? I looked at my surroundings to find that I was in my altar, the one I prayed in before I died. Wow, isn't that awkward? Talking about my own death and yet, being alive to tell about it, isn't that ironic? Just then "he" stepped out of the shadows again.  
"What do you want Sephiroth? Must you invade me in my sleep?" I asked.  
"Why of course, all I'm trying to do is awaken your true feelings for me," he said.  
"Feelings? Oh, you mean of loathe and hatred, right?"   
"Ouch, my, my, aren't we angry," Sephiroth remarked.  
"Sephiroth, I love Cloud, he's the only one I want to be with."  
"But all you're doing is getting in the way of the two lovers," he said while raising an image of Cloud and Tifa together.  
"Don't you think I know that!? GOD, for the longest time I've envied her! She shared something with Cloud that I didn't, and I'm jealous of it, jealous of not being his object of affection," I cried.  
"Aeris, don't you remember the good times we had together, all the laughter and the joy we shared?" he asked.  
"Somewhere along the lines, you forgot how to laugh and bring joy. How can you say that you brought joy to me when all I remember all the tears and bloodshed you caused everyone?" I questioned.  
"Hmmm... a skeptic I see," Sephiroth started,"You're going to have to look, look back into your mind and find the memories that we shared and hold dear." I couldn't think of anything else to say so I did take a moment to think. Yes, when I was younger, he did visit me in the labs. It got to the point where I anticipated with joy for his arrival. When my mother and I escaped, I didn't see him again. When Mom died, my grief for him ended and I almost had forgotten. Then, I met Zack. A SOLDIER, First Class... the same as him, the same as Sephiroth. It was then that I realized both Cloud and Zack were my envisionaries of Sephiroth. I was trying to replace him because he'd gone and I needed him... or at least someone like him. No, no it can't be, Cloud's different, he cares for me like no other had, I know it. It has to be true, what else am I left with if I wasn't.  
"You'd be left with me," Sephiroth said, reading my mind. I looked up and he was already embracing me. He leaned in for a kiss and again, I didn't move, I could not move...  
  
Sephiroth came out of his trance and was truly satisfied with what he had accomplished, Aeris was just on the brink of persuasion. He was close, so close, then he'll have Aeris and Tifa'll have her Cloud. Speaking of that, Sephiroth spotted Tifa sitting on the bed with her hands supporting her face.  
"It won't be long now, your Cloud will get here any day now and Aeris will soon be convinced," he said.  
"It's not like it matters anyway," Tifa said in a depressed voice. Sephiroth gave her an odd look, he thought she'd be happy.  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong, you don't sound too excited," he said, arching an eyebrow.  
"It's nothing, don't press me about it. I don't want to deal with you today, so leave me alone." Taken back, Sephiroth decided to say something that would surely get a rise out of her.  
"Don't tell me it's your time of the month, I don't have the patience to deal with that right now," he chuckled.  
"You ignorant jerk!! Why do all men assume that when a woman is unhappy, they're going through their 'time of month'? It's friggin half-witted people like you that stupidifies the world! You know what!? It's not PMS, I just hate you!!" she stood up and stormed into the bathroom.   
Sephiroth expected her to be annoyed, but he didn't think she'd throw a tantrum. There must be something wrong.   
"No this can't be happening, not when we're so close, she's going to ruin everything I worked for if I don't do something," he thought.  
  
Tifa sat on the floor of the bathroom and started to sob. For awhile now, she had been thinking about the plan. It wasn't going to work, no matter how much time Sephiroth took planning it. Even if he did manage to win over Aeris, if she was gone, note or not, Cloud would search the world over for her. He wouldn't stop until he found her or until he died.   
"Cloud and I would never know peace if he rescued me and Aeris was gone. He'd go crazy, there's no way he'd let Sephiroth have her. Cloud loves her, and only her. It's not that complicated, why doesn't Sephiroth understand that? I'll have to repeat that heinous cycle all over again. Either way, I lose," she said to herself. Tifa made many attempts of escape, but none succeeded. Sephiroth's senses were beyond keen and could sense if she was out of the area. She figured that if she got away, she wouldn't have to deal with the plan, Cloud, Aeris, and Sephiroth. Nothing was working, she couldn't escape the hell that was swallowing her. Well at least until she thought of another way out; just not the ideal method of it. Then again, there were so many ways to go about her "different method". Again, she tried so many times, but Tifa only failed. Finally she found the perfect path to it. For about two weeks now, Tifa let her body slowly waste away. Not only was she physically deteriorating, but mentally as well.  
  
Sephiroth sat back in the chair and thought for a moment.  
"Why would she be acting so strangely and especially now? She can't be homesick, the news of Cloud didn't uplift her in the slightest. What could be wrong? Was she ill? Yes, that has to be it," he thought. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Her skin, no longer peach and radiant, but pale and sallow and her eyes didn't have that vibrant glow to them, instead, they were dull and lifeless. Yes indeed, there was something wrong. Sephiroth recognized something else too. Tifa's clothing no longer fit her. Instead of her clothes being tight and sultry, they were loose and baggy. She was always pulling up her skirt and fixing her top so they wouldn't fall of or hang loosely. Suddenly, it hit him, he finally realized what was going on, what Tifa was doing to herself.   
Sephiroth shot up from the chair and pounded on the bathroom door.  
"Go away, leave me alone!" she sniffled.  
"I am not leaving until I determine your problem," he said back.  
"Problem, what problem? You have no idea what you're talking about, so leave me be and go think about your precious Aeris." Sephiroth stepped back and took a deep breath.  
"Oh curse me for being so weak," he whispered to himself and knocked the bathroom door down.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!! Can't you see I want to be alone or do you really mean to torture me?" she asked standing up. He didn't answer, only grabbing both of her arms; nearly immobilizing her.  
"What are you doing Sephiroth?" she asked. Again, she was met with no answer, Sephiroth knelt down and looked at her stomach. He grimaced and stood back up again and was met by Tifa's glassy eyes.  
"Why aren't you eating your rations?" he asked. Totally surprised by his question, Tifa's eyes grew.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, why aren't you eating your rations, look at you, you're so weak you can barely move. If I deliver you in less than perfect condition, I'll never make a successful escape with Aeris," he explained. Sephiroth dragged her out to the middle of the room.  
"You always complain about me," she said, her voice faltering," why not kill me now like you always wanted to."  
"What's wrong with you? Why do you want to foolishly throw your life away?" he asked.  
"So many times I tried to myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I chose a different method. I allowed myself to slowly waste away. I'd suffer more, but in due time, it would get the job done. So please Sephiroth, end all my suffering, all my pain," she said, unsheathing his sword and offering it to him.  
"What I don't understand is why you want to die."  
"It's really simple actually, do you know what it's like to be loved by no one? To watch who you hold dear show affection towards another? It hurts Goddamnit! To go through this, to see everyone else loved, but me, to see everyone cared for, but me, to know that everyone is desired, but me. That might sound a little selfish, but it's not like anyone cared for what I felt anyway!" she cried.  
"Tifa--"  
"No, don't talk, the pain hurts here the most Sephiroth, more than anything else. Here is what's broken and can't be healed," Tifa said putting her hand over her heart," but you wouldn't know about that would you Sephiroth? You have to have a heart to feel pain and love." She looked up at his harsh, but sympathetic eyes.  
"I do have a heart," he started.  
"Really? I wouldn't have guessed,"  
"Goddamnit, let me finish!" he shouted angrily, making Tifa wince.  
"You say, I'm a cold, cruel, relentless pyscho that wouldn't know love if it was staring me in the face. But I do know what it is, and I've been waiting for it for so long. Love has always been a natural weakness, always setting up barriers, so yes, I was taught not to love. But hell, I've been able to grasp whatever humanity I had left to remember what it felt like," he said.  
"Love you say? I think you misinterpret the word. You don't go off killing the one you love, no matter how crazy you may be," Tifa replied.  
"Exactly," Sephiroth said, taking the sword from Tifa and throwing it against the wall.  
"I'll show you love," he whispered staring straight into her confused eyes.  
Sephiroth wrapped his muscular arms around Tifa's waist, pulling her tight, and kissed her. Too shocked to even respond, and confused that his touch was so cold and yet, warm at the same time, Tifa simply put her hands on Sephiroth's broad shoulders. To push him away, perhaps? No, she was too weak. Besides, did she really want to? Maybe. He forced her lips open and let his tongue slide into her mouth. She put her arms around his neck and moaned inwardly. Taking this as a sign to continue, Sephiroth pressed her closer against his body.  
"Sephiroth, don't," Tifa whispered.  
"I'll stop, if you really want me to," he said," just say it."  
"I can't."  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She paused, as if fighting a serious mental dilemma.  
"...No."   
Sephiroth made no furthur delay and unclasped his cape to wrap it around Tifa to pull her closer. Once completed, he slipped Tifa's top off and tossed it aside. He saw a giant scar running from her collarbone to the end of her ribcage. It was the scar he had given her about five and a half years ago, when he slashed her body with his sword. He really must have been crazy, to harm her like that, well he won't hurt her like that ever again. Sephiroth started kissing her neck, biting and nipping at the same time as if he enjoyed the sadism. As he planted a trail of kisses along her scar, Tifa ran her fingers through his silver hair. When he reached her abdomen, Tifa lifted his head to kiss her. Sephiroth removed his own clothing and Tifa removed the rest of hers. When the both of them had bared it all, Sephiroth made his advancement. He kissed her passionatly with one hand holding the back of her head and the other supporting her lower back. Moving from her lips, to the crook in her neck, he whispered something in her ear.  
"Tell me, you want me," he said.  
"W-what?" she whispered back.  
"I want to hear you say that you want me," he replied.  
"I want..." she started. Then all of a sudden, Tifa had a vision. It was of Cloud and Aeris, together like her and Sephiroth. Was this right? Why's this happening? She always said she loved Cloud, but only in vain. Contradicting her emotions at this very moment, Tifa didn't know what to think. The purpose of this whole kidnapping was to put her together with Cloud and Sephiroth with Aeris. Although, it seemed that she was turning her back on the plan, Cloud and the only feeling she had ever known. But this feeling, the one she was experiencing right now, was different, something she's never felt before. Didn't that count, even just a little?  
"Sephiroth, this is wrong, so wrong," she said.  
"But it'll feel so right," he only whispered back and Tifa couldn't find the willpower to resist him.  
"Now say it to me," Sephiroth urged.  
"...I... want you," she finally managed to breathe out.  
"Good, because I want you," he said, gazing at her tense and fearful expression. Without another word, he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. 


	9. Repentance and Realization

Chapter 9: Repentance and Realization  
  
Aeris woke up that morning with a nauseous feeling in her stomach. That night, she had a dream that completely messed up every sane thought she had in her mind. What she saw was completely the opposite of all her past dreams. Getting up to go to the kitchen, Aeris thought about the dream. It was of Sephiroth of course, but what was so strange about it was that he was making love... with Tifa. Most of her past dreams portrayed Sephiroth and her together and Cloud and Tifa together. Exactly what was going on here? She heard the conversation beforehand and that confused her more than anything. Did Sephiroth love Tifa? Aeris dismissed the thought and poured herself a glass of water.  
  
Cloud shot up from his slumber and started heaving breaths. He just witnessed a nightmare that both thoroughly angered and disturbed him. Was he too late? Was their "act of love" the final step taken and now they were together? No, it couldn't be true, though the words they exchanged beforehand seemed real, but real enough to have occured? NO! Sephiroth was just toying with his mind again, bringing to life the last thing Cloud wanted to ever happen.  
"Once I bring her back, our lives can begin again and Aeris will be apart of it. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but our lives will be happy again. Aeris is back, and soon, you will be too Tifa," he said to himself. In order for him to go on, and rescue Tifa, he's going to have to forget the dream ever happened and nothing like that ever occured. Sephiroth was just messing with his mind...right?   
  
Sephiroth awakened before Tifa did, and he gazed at the top of her head, which was buried in his chest. A smile seemed to have found a way on his face as he stroked her long raven-like hair. Suddenly, a thought struck him. What the hell had he done? He messed things up worse than they were before. Sephiroth climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake Tifa. Finding Tifa's and his clothes all over the floor, he knew that what happened last night wasn't just a figment of his imagination.  
"Goddamnit, how could I've done this? So long I have waited for Aeris to be mine, and what do I do? I mess around with Tifa, a virgin, no less. If I did retrieve Aeris now, Cloud would still come after me, since I defiled Tifa. Never in my life did I expect her to be a virgin. I mean, just look at her, she's not the type that 'screams' purity. Well, not anymore anyway since I took that away from her. I have to see if the dreams are still on track, I only pray that they'll be enough," he thought.   
Sephiroth astrally projected into Aeris's mind and then immediatly shot back.  
"Oh no," he thought. Sephiroth had done something he never intended to do. What he did with Tifa last night, the conversation...all of it! He somehow sent the images to Aeris and Cloud, allowing them to witness everything.  
"How stupid can I be?! Just when I found the way to get what I want, I fucked it up, big time. Months of planning, weeks of preparation, all ruined because of my weaknesses, my human weaknesses. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Cloud's probably searching for Tifa now, very very pissed. Once he gets here, I'm going to have to flee, and take Aeris... willingly or by force," he thought. Sephiroth gathered his clothes and put them on. Once, his cape was clasped tightly around his shoulders, he sat in the chair and just looked at Tifa. He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to bewitch him.   
"What? What am I thinking? I must be out of my mind. I screw everything up and still, I think of her. My whole plan revolved around Aeris, but I had to include Tifa because Cloud was the only one standing in my way. God what's wrong with me? I was so close, so close, yet I still gave in. But what did I give into? Desire? Lust? Infatuation? Intrigue? Attraction?  
Ughghghgh!! Oh, it doesn't matter! What's done is done and I can't take it back. I can name a hundred reasons why, but they'd be all excuses."   
He had to admit though, no matter how much he repented it now, he wanted her last night. Still, Sephiroth couldn't figure out exactly what possessed him to do such a thing.  
  
Tifa fluttered her eyes opened. For some reason, she felt exceptionally warm and pleasant, when she woke up. She really couldn't remember the last time she felt so... content, but that feeling was short-lived. Tifa looked down at herself and realized that she was naked. Once she noted this, everything flooded into her mind.  
"Oh no, oh God no!" she thought, panicking," What have I done? Oh, how stupid can I get?!! I had sex with Sephiroth. How could I? I had no control over myself, I gave myself away, and to who? To Sephiroth, the man I loathe the most on this planet. Why? Why did I do it? There's got to be a logical explanation why."   
Tifa couldn't think of one. Moreover, this was her first time, something she planned to share with one man and one man alone, Cloud.  
"This--this can't be happening, what we did, what went on last night, it didn't happen. It can't be true," she denied. Tifa recalled another thing she did last night, and it absolutely filled her with shame and disgust.  
"I told Sephiroth I wanted him," she thought, horrified," and to make things worse, he offered me a chance to back down, but I didn't take it. I went willingly." On the verge of tears, a nauseous feeling rose from her stomach and almost erupted. Clinging to the flimsy bed sheet, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up whatever was left inside of her. Tifa looked at the swirling mucus in the toilet, and started to sob. Things had been going so terribly wrong. How could one hope for the best when it seemed that the best was a life alone? Who would look forward to that? Dizziness wove its way into her body, and weakness took over. Trying to stand up, Tifa stumbled and finally collapsed on the bathroom floor.  
When he saw Tifa rush to the bathroom, Sephiroth was tempted to ask what was wrong, but decided against it. He heard sobbing coming from in there, so he stood up from the chair and headed towards the bathroom. Midway; however, Sephiroth heard a loud thud and forced open the door.  
"Tifa?!" he started and saw her body sprawled across the floor, covered by the sheet. He picked her up, with one one cradling her back and the other under her knees, and carried her to the bed. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of her chest, one would think that she was dead. Sephiroth couldn't believe that she was alive, and yet, looked so lifeless. He remembered holding her the night before. She seemed so small and fragile under his body, as if the slightest breeze could easily snap any of her bones. Her skin, so pale and cold, her breathing, so slight and shallow, there was no questioning it, she was going to die if he didn't do something fast. Then again, what happened the last time he tried to something about Tifa's problem?   
"Tifa, Tifa wake up," he said as he set her body on the bed. Sephiroth didn't really expect a response, but he feared for her life. Not just because she was vital to the plan, because he didn't want her to die.  
"Oh God, don't die Tifa. You can't," he said as he shook her slightly.   
"I should've never brought her into this," Sephiroth thought," I should've known what would happen. Why is it that, all of my plans never work?"  
"Because you don't think them through enough," a thought popped in his head. "I should've thought about her feelings about this, they weren't completely different from mine. She just wanted to receive the love more honestly than I did. Well, new game plan, I'm going to try and keep her alive, because if she died, it'd be all my fault. I need to redeem myself for all the pain I've caused. The entire world's destruction was once on my shoulders and now, only the life of this girl...no, woman. Such a big difference, but it seems that the life of Tifa has more of an impact on me than the world did."  
For the first time in his life, a tear slid down the side of his cheek. Never before had he felt this liquid substance on his face. Once the first one came down, he found it was easy enough for them to continue. He didn't know what their purpose was, but he couldn't seem to stop. Touching it with his fingertips, he wondered if this was what actual pain felt like. He's felt anguish, betrayal, madness, confusion, grief, strife, and about a million other things, and yet, none of which had ever made him feel this way. Maybe he did have a heart, maybe there was hope for him yet. Tifa cried often, is this what she always felt over Cloud? Pain and love, love and pain, they intertwine together to create the emotion that can make you soar through the sky or burrow you deep underground. This is what makes life what it is. Many people would die for love, and others would die just to avoid it. That's just the way the world works.  
"Aeris never made this- this 'thing' appear before," he started," not even when she left. I even killed her, did I cry? No, no I didn't."   
A quote came to mind and Sephiroth thought about what Tifa said the night before.  
"Love you say? I think you misinterpret the word. You don't go off killing the one you love, no matter how crazy you may be."   
"It's true, I really was crazy, but that's not an excuse for killing the person I had claimed to love. Is Tifa right? Would I have killed Aeris if I really did love her? That's all I've been able to think about ever since my own death. She was in my way from being 'one' with the planet, but if I loved her, wouldn't I have seen the so-called light and realized what the hell I was doing? NO, heart cannot rule over serious mental cases, like myself. There's a limit to what love can do; people may think that it can create miracles. I saw no miracle. What I saw was a girl I once knew in the arms of another man. What kind of miracle is that? She was in my way, so I killed her, it's not the ideal 'storybook' tale of love if you ask me. So why am I still after her in a blind quest to make her mine? Because I didn't know the difference between love and infatuation, that's why. Well, it's not going to happen anymore, I won't misinterpret the damn word again... I promise... Tifa."  
Sephiroth shook her slightly again in attempt to regain her consciousness. When he realized it was futile to do so, he just held her, with her chin in the crook of his neck.  
"Please Tifa, wake up. You can't die, not now, I need you," Sephiroth said.  
"I don't think the plan's going to work anymore Sephiroth, so what do you need me for?" he heard a weak voice ask. Sephiroth raised Tifa's body to where they were face-to-face. He saw Tifa's eyes half-open and knew that there was still a chance that she would be able to live.  
"Oh God Tifa, I thought you were going to die," he embraced her, burying his head into her neck. Not knowing how to react, Tifa just stroked his hair.  
"Tifa...Tifa listen," he started, grabbing her attention," I don't need you for the plan."  
She eyed him strangley and wondered if finally convinced Aeris or he knew that continuing the plan further wouldn't do any good.  
"I just need you... to stay with me," he finished. This thoroughly confused Tifa as she glared at him wide-eyed.  
"W-what are you saying?" she asked.  
"Look, I've been thinking, and I know now that the plan isn't going to work, because something happened that I didn't expect to happen."  
"Like what we did last night?" she questioned.  
"No... well that too, but that's not the point. What I'm saying is that I realized that I wasn't in love with Aeris. I misinterpreted the word like you said, because I was ignorant and I really don't know what love is because I've never fully experienced it."  
"Sephiroth-," she tried to say.  
"No, please just let me finish." Tifa nodded and let him continue.  
"Okay, I've gotten a piece of it before and when it was taken away, I couldn't take it. I wanted more, but everytime I thought about Aeris, I'd just feel pain. Finally, when I did see her, I thought maybe there was a chance, a chance for us to know true happiness. I was wrong, she seemed to have forgotten and I was left alone yet again. What I felt for Aeris, I'll never forget, but what I feel for you-" Tifa wouldn't let him finish.  
"Wait, what you feel for me? Sephiroth, you only took me so you could find love and I mean with Aeris. You made it clear that she was the glorified angel that was coveted by everyone, but owned by you. Why did it change?" she asked.  
"See, that's what I meant when something unexpected happen, I... I..." Sephiroth couldn't choke out, in fear of using the wrong words.  
"Changed whom you prefer?"   
"Well,... yes, something along the lines of that."  
"Sephiroth? Is this some king of dumb ploy you're using because you realized that Cloud or Aeris won't love anyone else? You're just using me because Aeris can't fulfill all of your wants and needs?!"  
"No, Tifa, it's not that,"  
"Then, what is it?! I don't want to be just a second choice after Aeris!" Sephiroth was taken back. Her self-confidence was shattered. She couldn't believe that anyone would love her, that there was some kind of catch to it.  
"Tifa, don't think that because, you'r-you're better than Aeris!" he shouted. The statement silenced Tifa and left her in wonder about what he was going to say next.  
"Not only that, but over time, I became concerned about you, and if I wasn't thinking of the plan, I was thinking about you. You saved my life, even though you had the chance to leave, you didn't, and I'm still thanking you for that, even if I don't show it. Yesterday was the day when I found out what you were doing to yourself and I was unbelievably scared. I was even more surprised when you told me you wanted to die. I wanted you to live, so I released just a little bit of what I felt for you. I thought maybe, just maybe you would then want to live. This morning, I realized that wasn't the best way to do things, but I couldn't help myself. I refused to take you unwillingly so I wanted to make sure, make sure that you wanted me too. Whether or not it was in the heat of the moment, or that you really wanted me, you said you did, and Tifa, that was the best night in my life. I know I screwed things up with the plan and everything so I kicked myself today with the way I handled things, but when I saw you unconscious on the bathroom floor, more than anything, I wanted to tell you everything. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you'd gone without knowing."  
"Sephiroth, th-this is so unfair. Why, why are you telling me this? I've already turned my back on Cloud and my hopes of love with him for one night that we couldn't control ourselves. I want to know why," she looked up at him with glassy eyes.  
"Tifa, I cried, I cried for you," he just blurted out.  
"W-what? You cried?" she didn't believe him, but when she got a good look at his face, she saw the tear-stained cheeks and the slight puffiness in the eyes.  
"Sephiroth, I don't think, you've ever cried, I never even thought it was possible," Tifa whispered, feeling the tears stinging at this crucial moment.  
"It's never happened before, but then again, I've never been put in this situation before. Tifa, you have to live, your life is worth so much more than what you've been receiving. I'm still quite aware that you love Cloud, but I can't deny what I feel. You gave me more than Aeris ever had, even if you didn't mean to, I finally know that now. You were right, you don't kill people that you love. That's why I threw that sword Tifa. Because I love you..." 


	10. Lucid Dreaming

Chapter 10: Lucid Dreaming  
  
Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing, that was the first time anyone has ever said that to her.   
"Sephiroth, you've easily mistaken what you felt for Aeris, how do I know you're doing the same with me?" she asked.  
"You don't, that's why I want you to trust me. Trust that I'm telling you the truth and what I feel for you," he answered.  
"Well, what's going to happen to us, you know, with the plan and everything?"  
"I don't know. The dream thing won't work anymore, not with the dreams I already gave them."  
"Sephiroth, this won't work, even if I did love you, there's no way we would be able to be together, I'm sorry," Tifa explained.  
"I know this isn't the best time to be telling you all of this, but I seriously think this can work. This must be a lot for you to think about right now, so before you think about anything, I want you to eat," he said. Tifa laughed softly and nodded before Sephiroth went and made her some food.  
Over the next week, Tifa began regaining some strength she lost in a stupid, unsensible attempt out. She managed to eat most of what she could keep down. Though, it wasn't really mentioned, Tifa kept thinking about what Sephiroth said to her only several days before. She only stayed with him, no more than two months, is it possible to fall in love so fast? It took her almost seven years to realize her love for Cloud. Sure, she felt something different when Sephiroth was near, but was it love? She couldn't tell. Everytime Tifa even looked at him, no longer was there all of the memories of violent and chaotic acts, but only recollections of his body on top of hers, his soft caresses, and soothing touches. Tifa didn't know what to do, this has never happened before, though she had to admit, she didn't think of Cloud once during the course of the week. Sephiroth never asked anything of her, he just simply requested that she rest and eat regularly until she was back at full strength. Although many protests were given, she'd always end up giving in.   
One morning, just when Tifa finished her breakfast, she saw Sephiroth sitting in the chair with his index finger at his chin. He must have been thinking profusely.  
"I wonder what he's thinking about," Tifa thought," He hasn't mentioned anything about Aeris or Cloud for the past week." Just then, another thought shot through her senses. Surprisingly, it upset her greatly.  
"What if he didn't mean a word of what he said before, and regrets ever saying it? What if he wants to take it back and is figuring out how to do it?" She got up from the bed and decided to find out.   
Sephiroth had been thinking about Tifa all morning. It's been a week and she hasn't even said anything about his feelings for her. Did she need more time to decide, or did she just want out and was too afraid to say anything.  
"That's real uplifting," he thought," I can't think like that, it'll drive me crazy. Still, it's a possibility I have to consider." Even if he wanted to think about it more, he couldn't. A certain object of his affection just happened to interupt his thoughts by sitting on his lap with her side facing his stomach. When he started to acknowlegde her peculiar behavior, she put her fingers on his lips, silencing him.  
"What the hell is she doing?" he asked himself. Sephiroth gave Tifa a weird look, but she only rested her head on his shoulder and fitted a lock of his silver hair in her hand, stroking it with the other. Sephiroth couldn't do anything but sit back and watch her. What was she trying to accomplish by doing this? It's not that he minded what she was doing. It was just that it made him a little apprehensive. He didn't know whether she was trying to give him the answer he wants from her or if she was trying to console him for the answer he dreaded. Sephiroth's heart rate went up drastically and he couldn't hide that what Tifa was doing sent his blood rushing through his veins.  
Tifa didn't know what possessed her to actually sit on his lap like that, in fact, she hadn't the slightest clue what she was doing now. Somehow, she just did whatever she felt was right. This went on for about ten minutes until Tifa acually decided to speak up.  
"Are you thinking about her?" she asked.  
"Hmm? About who?"  
"You know who."  
"Oh... Aeris?"  
"Yeah, are you thinking about Aeris?"  
"Well it's kind of hard to think about her with you sitting on me," he said.  
"I mean, were you thinking about her before?"  
"Actually, it's quite the contrary, I was thinking about you," Sephiroth answered, making Tifa look into his piercing green eyes.  
"You were?"  
"Yes, and Tifa I really want to know how you feel."  
"How I feel?"  
"I want to know how you feel about me, about this whole situation, and..." he trailed off for a moment, losing himself in her sienna-coloured gaze.  
"And what?"  
"And this." he answered pulling her face to me his lips with hers. At the moment, Tifa couldn't think, let alone tell Sephiroth how she felt. Her emotions were swirling inside of her, confusing her feelings. What seemed impractical and illogical seemed right and fitting. Yes, what she felt with Sephiroth was completely different from what she felt with Cloud. She had the heart of someone who loved her rather than someone who rejected the incredible emotions that ate away at the very source of her feelings. Tifa finally knew it, it all came clear to her at that very moment. She decided to act on what she denied what was right from the beginning. Sephiroth felt the amount of force coming from Tifa and realized that she was kissing him back; matching him in their passionate, carnal kiss. She didn't say anything and no words were needed to describe what the pair was feeling, complete elation would be a direct understatment.   
Sephiroth turned her side around to lock in his hips with hers in their current sitting position. Their lips never left each others as their kiss deepened and Sephiroth slid his hands up her skirt, feeling her curves. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, pressing him closer to him. His hands still on her hips, Sephiroth stood up, taking Tifa with him and standing her up as well. Just as he was about to undo her top, the door slammed open.  
"What the fuck is going on!? If you don't back away from her Sephiroth, I swear by the Cetra I will fucking kill you," a certain disgruntled, spiky-haired hero threatened. Tifa and Sephiroth broke away from their kiss and saw who was at the door.  
"C-C-Cloud!!?" Tifa glared wide-eyed.  
"Tifa get away from him," Cloud said boiling with rage. Sephiroth guided her away and then faced his rival.  
"What is it that you want?"  
"I came to take back what's not yours."  
"So you're saying that she's just a possesion you own, like a glass figurine to keep on your shelf. Well, I'm sorry Cloud, but she's not going anywhere."  
"She doesn't want to be here! You took her by force! Don't you see, your gig is up! What more could you want?!"  
`"I want HER Damnit!! And I couldn't care less if she wanted to stay or not," Sephiroth justified.  
"That's just a damn fucking shame because I'm not leaving until she comes with me, and if you don't understand, then some blood is about to be shed."  
"You're a foolish boy, because the only blood that's going to be shed is yours. So if I were you, I'd take my words into consideration."  
"Well then, CONSIDERING I've killed you once before, I think I can kill you again."  
"Fine then, if it's a fight you want, a fight's what you're going to get," Sephiroth said as he drew his sword. Both settled into their combat stances and were ready to battle. Cloud charged aggresively, but Sephiroth evaded his initial attack.   
"That won't help you!" Cloud shouted as he came in for his second assault. His sword sliced through the air and the tip slashed the side of Sephiroth's cheek.  
"Ah shit," Sephiroth muttered, feeling the blood ooze down his face.  
"What's the matter? Am I too much for you? C'mon, I expected a better battle than this!"  
"Provoking me won't do you any good; it's about time I took my revenge on you!" Sephiroth shouted and manuevered his sword passed Cloud's defense. Feeling flesh tear under the steel, he felt amazingly at peace. Cloud's forearm was now bleeding profusely, but instead of intimidating him, this only made his determination grow. Cloud let out a battle cry and he thrust his sword at Sephiroth's abdomen. However, Sephiroth blocked the potential wound with his sword and the clang from steel meeting steel echoed through the tension in the air. Both were fighting for control of the swords, but Cloud prevailed, causing Sephiroth to stumble backwards. Using this as an advantage to strike, Cloud lifted his weapon to kill him once and for all, his rage blinding all common sense. When he finally felt skin and muscle rip under his sword, his quench for blood had been fufilled. He opened his eyes and saw Sephiroth fall to his knees, but not in pain, in despair. Tifa's body was sprawled on the floor next to Sephiroth. She used her body as a shield for Cloud's attack, which, indoubtably, may've cost her her life. Immediatley, he rushed to her side.  
"Why did you do that Tifa? Why?" Cloud cried.  
"I'm sorry, but Cloud, I couldn't let you hurt him. You see, I love Sephiroth," she answered, just before passing out. He was absolutely dumfounded, Love? How could she love this madman?  
"What the hell did you do to her? Have you manipulated her the same way you did to me? That's sick Sephiroth! UGHHGHHGG!!!! I'll never forgive you for this!! You will die for your crimes, I swear it!!!" Cloud erupted. Sick of these false allegations, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the collar and threw him against the wall. Groaning in pain, Cloud watched Sephiroth advance towards him with his sword.  
"I would kill you right now, but it seems that Tifa still cares about you, so I'll spare your life. If she dies, it'll be your fault. You just can't accept that it's too late for you to burrow yourself into her life again. Can't you just be satisfied with one woman?" Sephiroth questioned him with the side of the sword almost wedged into Cloud's stomach. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, Sephiroth continued.  
"Oh I see what's going on. I killed the one you love, so you're going to get back at me by killing the one I love, is that it?!"  
"What?! LIAR! You never loved her!!"  
"Say another word and this sword will go right through your body and into that wall. I want you to leave and I want you to leave right now. You're the last think she needs right now-"  
"Last thing she needs?! Who are you to determine who she needs?!"  
"I told you to not say another word!" he shouted," You see, there's a major difference between you and me, I seek revenge at the closest possible moment, you choose to wait and think rationally about everything. If she dies, Cloud, I'm holding you personally responsible, and do you know what's going to happen to you if she dies?"  
Cloud shook his head after glancing over to Tifa, who was bleeding from the chest.  
"What's going to happen is I'm going to kill all those important to you and make you watch as they suffer through slow, miserable pain." Cloud swallowed hard.  
"Oh, but that's not all. I'm going to hunt you down and make you feel agonizing twinges run through every single nerve fiber in your body before I drink your blood and eat your flesh for dinner," he threatened. Cloud saw the derangement in his eyes and realized that this was not an idle bluff. He let him go and Cloud took off after glancing back at Tifa's wavering lifeline.  
Sephiroth picked up Tifa and laid her across the bed, in which they spent their first night together. As soon as he looked at the wound that was bound on her chest, everything started to sink in. Searing pain made its way through Sephiroth's body and caused more tears to fall freely from his unforgiving eyes. After he carefully bandaged her wound, Sephiroth stood up and looked around the room. This was where he made love with her, this was where they shared all their fights and arguments, this was where they shared their secrets together, this was where...this was where he loved her damnit! Sephiroth kicked the chair which flew into the wall and shattered. Rage still fueling his anger, Sephiroth smashed through the table, threw every possible missile at the wall, and just broke down to his knees and cried out in anguish. How was he going to make her live? He had enough trouble last time, what is he supposed to do now? Wait for something to happen and see if she lives or not? No! That's not how it's going to be? It's all his fault! Everthing was going just fine, we were close, so close, and he waltzes in here and ruins everything. Even if she doesn't die, when I get my hands on him, he's going to suffer unimaginable torture. At the malevolent thought, Sephiroth looked over at Tifa.  
"She's going to have to want to live in order to actually pull through," he reasoned," If she wants to live enough, then her body will respond and make her well again." Kneeling next to her body, he found a way to get the message through to her.  
"I'll astral project myself into her mind and see what she's dreaming about. Then I'll intervene and tell her..."  
  
Tifa's Dream  
Wha-what's going on?  
"Tifa?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"...I'm leaving Nibelheim, to go to Midgar."  
"Yeah, all the boys are leaving for the city to look for jobs."  
"No, Tifa I'm going to join SOLDIER and be just like Sephiroth."  
"Sephiroth? The Great Sephiroth? Isn't it really hard to join SOLDIER?"  
"Still, I'm going to join."  
"Will you be in the papers if you do well?"  
"Probably."  
"Then promise me something."  
"What?"  
"If I'm ever in a real bind, I want you to come and rescue me, okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"If I'm ever in trouble, my hero will come and save me. I want to experience that at least once."  
"But-"  
"Promise me!"  
"Okay, I promise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How are you going to pursuade her from here? You can't travel back and forth."  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, but you don't know about the gift I've acquired when I was dead."  
"And what's that?"  
"I have the power of astral projection."  
"How did you learn to do that?"  
"I picked it up from other dead huys, they taught me well."  
"Go on."  
"Furthermore, I will go in the Aeris's dream and persuade her there. It's as simple as that."  
"And what if I don't cooperate?"  
"I think you will, this plan benefits the both of us."  
"How does this plan benefit me?"  
"I will also invade Cloud's dream, informing him that you are in great danger under my care. This will make him more determined. I will also put other things in there that are in every way favorable to you."  
"Okay, hold on a second, even if Aeris did love you, how would you guys be together? Cloud wouldn't allow it."  
"That's why I would visit her and convince her that the only way for us to be together was  
to run away with each other. She'd write Cloud a letter telling him she needed to be by herself  
and that she needed a new life. I know Cloud's values, he'd leave her alone if she truly wished it. Once Cloud rescues you, Aeris and I will be long gone and he'll take you  
home to find the letter, letting you and him to live your lives together, uninterupted."  
"But how will I know if it's real love? I'll never know if he truly loves me or if I'm just a second choice after Aeris. I-I can't do it, I won't do it. I refuse to be that deceptive."   
"Come on, you know you want take my offer. You want Cloud, you need him, this is the  
only way Tifa. We're not going to hurt anyone, all we are going to do is make them see who it  
is they really want. Is that a crime?"   
"Okay, I'll do it."   
"I knew you would."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I do have a heart."  
"Really, I wouldn't have guessed."  
"Goddamnit! Let me finish!"  
"You say, I'm a cold, cruel, relentless pyscho that wouldn't know love if it was staring me in the face. But I do know what it is, and I've been waiting for it for so long. Love has always been a natural weakness, always setting up barriers, so yes, I was taught not to love. But hell, I've been able to grasp whatever humanity I had left to remember what it felt like."  
"Love you say? I think you misinterpret the word. You don't go off killing the one you love, no matter how crazy you may be."   
"Exactly, I'll show you love."  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
"Sephiroth, don't."  
"I'll stop if you really want me to, just say it."  
"I can't."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"...No."  
"Tell me you want me."  
"W-what?"  
"I want to hear you say, you want me."  
"I want... Sephiroth this is wrong, so wrong."  
"But it'll feel so right... Now say it to me."  
"...I...want you."  
"Good, because I want you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sephiroth, th-this is so unfair. Why, why are you telling me this? I've already turned my back on Cloud and my hopes of love with him for one night that we couldn't control ourselves. I want to know why."   
"Tifa, I cried, I cried for you."  
"W-what? You cried? Sephiroth, I don't think you've ever cried, I never even thought it was possible."  
"It's never happened before, but then again, I've never been put in this situation before. Tifa, you have to live, your life is worth so much more than what you've been receiving. I'm still quite aware that you love Cloud, but I can't deny what I feel. You gave me more than Aeris ever had, even if you didn't mean to, I finally know that now. You were right, you don't kill people that you love. That's why I threw that sword Tifa. Because I love you..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All the memories, they're too much. Is this what's supposed to happen before you die? Your whole life flashes before your eyes? Wait a minute, that wasn't my whole life, it was just bits and pieces.  
"That's because you're not supposed to die," a voice from behind me remarked.  
"So it was you lurking in the shadows Sephiroth," I acknowlegded. He stepped closer to me, with his massive cape fluttering behind him.  
"Tifa, you're not supposed to die yet."  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
"Because you have so much to live for and there are people who still need you."  
"Like what?"  
"Like me. Tifa, I don't think I can say this too many times, but I love you and I want you to stay with me."  
"Really, is that true?"  
"You don't need to shy away from it Tifa. You admitted your feelings to me before you went unconscious. You told me and Cloud that you loved me. Please tell me that you weren't delirious and meant every word you said."  
"There's so much uncertainty in the future, I don't think I'd be able to handle this not being real."  
"Tifa that's the problem. You have trouble accepting something that's real because of uncertainty. I assure you, this is as real as it's going to get. Please Tifa, you're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes I trust you Sephiroth but-"  
"What? No buts Tifa, if you trust me, then that's that. I'll give you all of me if you'll give me all of you. Now please Tifa, say what I've been wanting to hear you say."  
"Sephiroth...I don't think I'm ready." I looked up at him with my glassy eyes and he embraced me. The warmth from his body radiated through mine and I then I knew, I knew that Sephiroth is what I want and what I need.  
"I love you Tifa."  
"I love you too... Sephiroth."  
  
Sephiroth broke from his trance and saw Tifa lying there, with her eyes half-open. He let out a great sigh of relief and took her in his arms.  
"You have no idea what I've just been through, no idea," he whispered.  
"Actually, I think I do," her fragile voice sounded," it's what I've been going through these past few months, yours just came in sharper than mine did."  
"I thought I was going to lose you for good this time." He traced his finger along her wound and she grimaced slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just remembering what I did to you about five or so years ago."  
"I remember that too. That's when you branded me."  
"Yes, now you're mine to keep for life, don't forget that."  
"I don't think I will anytime soon."  
"Neither will Cloud," Sephiroth chuckled.  
"That's right, he's gone. What did you do to him? You didn't kill him did you?!"she asked frantically."  
"No, I just threatened him in a deranged kind of sense," he answered.  
"Deranged?"  
"I said that if you died, I'd drink his blood and eat his flesh for dinner." At that instant Tifa shuddered.  
"That's disgusting."  
"You had no idea what was going through my mind at the time."  
"No, I guess not."  
"But that doesn't matter anymore, because now I'm right here with you. I've never felt so strongly about anything before."  
"Neither have I, that's why I was so scared to tell you, because if it wasn't real, I would've been crushed. I wouldn't have been able to handle that."  
"We have to surrender ourselves to it, we can't hold back. Otherwise, it's useless to even try." Tifa nodded and pulled Sephiroth closer to her, as if letting him go would make him disappear forever. Sephiroth looked down to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Not getting enough, Tifa pulled him in with her and deepened their liplock. When they broke away, Tifa just rested her head on his shoulder.  
"You know, never in my life I would've expected that this is what I wanted," Tifa sighed.  
"That's just the way it goes. Maybe it's turbulence along the way in pursuit of what you want, that actually shows you what you need." Tifa only nodded, too content to even say another word.  
"Now say it to me Tifa, you know you want to," he urged her gently.  
"I love you Sephiroth..." 


End file.
